


Fox Magic

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Werewolf Derek Hale, Biting, Fangplay, Fox God Stiles Stilinski, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Possessive Sex, Self-Lubrication, Slight Dirty Talk, clawplay, non-major character death, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 18:19:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10541934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: Stiles has waited for centuries for a man that can summon him...that no women could ever love but him...and he knows that he has found that with Derek...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This teaser will be up here for a while until I actually write this story!!!^^

_Derek sat there kneeling before the alter eyes closed ashe prayed in silence, praying for a way to save his family. He didn't want to beg the lord over there region to spear them. He was a grimy pig that only desired power and nothing more._

_After a long time of praying a soft almost feminie voice called out to him, "Open your eyes, Alpha..."_

_In a blink of an eye Derek's snapped open. He fell back at the sight before. The beautiful young boy stood high above him with a sweet smile gracing over his thin naturally-colored lush rose pink lips. He had long black tresses that stopped just below his bottom, big chocolate orbs, and a slightly slanted nose. His skin was pale like the moon and his body was slender but curvaceous in all the right places, perfect for childbearing if he were a girl that is_

_"Do not be afraid, Alpha-" the beautiful boy started to speak again in to order to help the Mortal calmdown a bit but the Human interrupted him when he spoke._

_"W-who are you?" Derek stammered over his own tongue._

_At that basic Human-like reaction, the boy gave a humourous laugh as he spoke, "I am your soulmate..."_


End file.
